La Guerra de los Mundos
by arisamasensey
Summary: Solamente R&R Hitomi regresa a Gaia después de 2 años.
1. UNMEI NO KOKUHARU Declaración de destino

**Capt. #1 UNMEI NO KOKUHAKU (Declaración de destino)**

_(Carta)-LA TORRE- _

* * *

Habian pasado dos años desde que Hitomi apareció en Gaia, un extraño mundo parecido a la Tierra en donde las vestimentas eran viejas pero la tecnología propasaba la de la actualidad. Hitomi recordaba cada momento que vivió ahi, se encontraba recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, era de noche, y la oscuridad de esta hacia que su mente y sus ojos le jugaran imagenes y siluetas parecidas a ... alguien,

Alguien el cual extrañaba mucho, eso se lo decía el corazón.

¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? Ella misma no lo sabia, pero esperaba con ansias a que ese día llegara.

La luna fantasma... ese era su lugar, y por lo tanto tenía que conformarse.

La ventana de su habitación se encontraba entreabierta, una rafaga de viento se infiltró en su cuarto trayendo consigo una pluma larga y blanquesina, era tan hermosa, siguió flotando en el aire hasta caer lentamente, la pluma pasó por los profundos ojos verdes de Hitomi, parecía que se hubiese detenido el tiempo.

Las sombras de su mente inundaron el cuarto, pero una luz surgió del fondo de aquel tunel, una silueta de un angel; Van.

Hitomi se levantó bruscamente, de seguro se habría quedado dormida. Volteó hacia el lado izquierdo de su almuada y alli se encontraba una carta de tarot con la imagen de un dragón.

¿Cómo ha llegado esto hasta aqui?- Se preguntó Hitomi mientras observaba la carta.

Después de estarla viendo un rato decidió guardarla.

Ella ya había dejado ese tipo de "cosas". Se dirigió hacia la mesita del escritorio que estaba en su cuarto. Cojió del primer cajón una llave, lo cerró y después metió la llave en el cajón de hasta abajo, lo abrió y dejó a la vista una caja café hecha de cartón.

La sacó con delicadeza y abrió su tapadera. Allí se encontraban sus cartas, junto con los recuerdos de la gente de Gaia, de Fanelia. Me tió la Carta rapidamente , cerró la tapadera, volvió a cerrar el cajón con llave, y esta la guardo en su sitio.

Se metió en su cama y sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, asi cayendo en un profundo sueño...

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente por el cuarto. Hitomi se levantó y siguió la rutina de todos los días, se duchó, se arregló y bajó a desayunar en donde su madre la esperaba para felicitarla.

Hitomi, Muchas Felicidades! – Le decía su mamá mientras le abrazaba - Hoy cumples los 17 años, Hija.

Si, gracias!- le respondia Hitomi con su habitual sonrisa.

Su madre le servió el desayuno y le preparó el almuerzo. Hitomi se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa y se colocó los zapatos.

Mirando su reloj salió corriendo pronunciando algo como:

¡voy a llegar tarde!

Mientras iba caminando se acordó del sueño del día anterior.

Solo sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando chocó contra una persona.

Oye ten mas cuidado – Le decía una muchacha de cabellera larga y roja, con sus ojos grandes, rojos y expresivos- ¿Hitomi?

Hitomi levantó la vista, ya que se había inclinado para pedir disculpas. La persona con la que había chocado era nada menos que...

¡Yukari!- El rostro de Hitomi que momentos antes estaba zurcado por un gran desconcierto y tristesa, se llenó de alegría al ver a su gran amiga- ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien¿y tú?

Hace días que no había visto a su amiga porque Hitomi se había ido de viaje con su familia, fuera de la ciudad.

Siguieron el camino hacia la escuela, mientras que Hitomi caminaba con la mirada clavada en el pavimento. Aunque estaba con su amiga, seguía recordando aquel sueño.

Dieron vuelta hacia la izquierda en la esquina de la calle, siguieron caminando un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la escuela. Se encaminaron hacia la entrada, llena de arboles y arbustos que la adornaban.

Pasaron ante una ventana, una imagen se reflejó en el vidrio, con el rabillo del ojo distinguió a alguien que la observaba, volteó hacia el vidrio y solo se encontró consigo misma, había cambiado, ya no estaba como hace dos años, ahora ya no tenía el cabello corto. Le caía hasta los hombros y se hacia un fleco de lado. Además su mirada había cambiado un poco, aunque todavia no identificaba muy bien que.

Siguieron los largos pasillos hasta llegar a sus respectivas aulas.

Hitomi no pudo prestar atención ya que todo el día había estado pensando en su querido Van Alado. No podía dejar de pensar en el, no podía y lo necesitaba.

Vió como otra pluma aparecía de la nada y caía flotando lentamente sobre sus apuntes( que en realidad casi estaban en blanco), se quedó asi tres segundo para luego desaparecer.

Hitomi no le prestó a esto mucha atención porque creyó que era obra hecha por su imaginación.

Al caer la tarde en la escuela, Hitomi se presentó en la cancha en donde todos los días practicaba atletismo.

Se dirigió hacia su sitio habitual, se puso en posición de salida y corrió, correr le devoldía esa alegría que tanto necesitaba, se sentía entre las nubes, cerró los ojos por un momento ya que conocía la cancha de memoria. Trataba de recordar la cara de Van con mayor detenimiento cuando un crujir del cielo seguido por un relampago, le hiciera abrir los ojos, chocó contra algo, dió una vuelta y calló de bruses al duro suelo de la cancha.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, abrió los ojos y enfrente tenía una mano extendida para que se levantara, y tomandola sin siquiera fijarse en aquel que se la ofrecía, se levantó del piso y estaba dispuesta a gritarle lo primero que se le viniera a la mente cuando se fijó en su "agresor".

Le miró los zapatos, aunque no eran zapatos, sino botas negras que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, siguió la mirada hasta arriba para ver un pantalon abonbadito y rojo, siguió asi su curso para distinguir un pecho al descubierto y musculoso, pero traia una tipo armadura negra de un brazo sujeta de una parte del hombro contrario.

Y asi llegó su mirada hacia su destino. Vió un rostro, el hombre era moreno y de cabello negro, sus ojos rojo rubí lo delataban ; era Van.

**

* * *

Jojojoj les gustó el capi 3, eso espero, pss ojala, jejep, seguiré escribiendo mientras mi imaginación me lo permita, jejep, tomatasos y todo lo k kieran me los dejan en el review porfas, wenop, pss elegí Escaflowne, pork simplemente es mi anime favorito.**

**Wenop chicos, vayan pensando en k se vestiran para el proximo cosplay, yo iré vestida de ANBU de Naruto, asi de un Anbu ekis jejep, kien vea mas anime y sea un otaku porfavor contactenme! Wenop**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic, espero k si medejen review eee jajajwenop se cuidan byee!**

**_-Ary Sama Sensey-_**


	2. MABOROSHI NO TSUKI NO SHOUJO

**jajaj antess k nad****a les doy muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejen review porfas!**

**nisy:** _jaja muchas gracias jajaj xDD esk se me fue la onda jajaja sorry sorry, espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic y si encuentras algun error porfavor dime jajaja, buenop te cuidas mucho! byee n.n**  
**_

**Victoria:** _jaja muchas pero muchisimas gracias, jaja gente como tu me da animos para continuar jaja pero nosee si tienen algun conocido k les guste el anime o yo k se porfavor k lea mi fanfic y k dejen reviews porfiss ;; jaja te cuidas byee! nn_

**EdiTh:**_ jajaja si muchas gracias, claro que lo voy a continuar jajaj sigue leyendo y dejando review porfas jajaja, te cuidas byeee! nn _

**Mabe-Chan:**_ jajaja muchisimas gracias amiga mabenube ajaja xDD, aayy no me critikes a mis monitos narizoness ;; jaja xDD gracias por leer el fanfic amiga, sii ee espero k sigas de cerca este fanfic xDDD, wenop changaa tc byee ! C U ( see you) nn oh shit -.- ya llegó mi madre a la casa -.- jajaja xDD espero k publikes pronto el segundo capitulo de tu fanfic de fruits bascket! ya byee! jajaja  
_

**(N/A) jaja antes k nada nose pero estos locos del fanfiction nose k tienen pero nose puede poner el guion cuando va a hablar un personaje asi k con letra negrita seran lo k hablen los personajes okas? jaja LEAN y al finalizar DEJEN REVIEW jejeje... **

**

* * *

CAPITULO #2 MABOROSHI NO TSUKI NO SHOUJO (La chica de la luna fantasma)**

_(Carta)-IL FUSCO / LA LUCE_

* * *

**-Van-** pronuciaron los labios de Hitomi apenas audiblemente. 

Este solo la miraba como si tubiera un encantamiento que le obligara a ver los tiernos ojos azules de Hitomi.

Hitomi no entendía nada. Van¿Aquí?. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Deseguro era un sueño.

Se frotó los ojos bruscamente para caer de lleno en la realidad.

**Van-** Hitomi se hacerco a este para abrazarlo- **Van, cuantos años sin vernos.**

Se quedaron por unos instantes asi cuando Van rompió el silencio.

**Hitomi, me acordé que hoy era tu cumpleaños, asi que quise regresar a la Luna Fantasma para felicitarte, toma.**

Van sacó de una de sus bolsas del pantalón un colgante, casi identico al que tenía ella, pero éste era verde esmeralda.

Hitomi al acordarse de su colgante se fijó en Van con mayor detenimiento, tenía el congante alrededor del cuello.

De repente, el colgante que trae Van empieza a brillar y una luz los envuelve.

**¡Espera!**- Gritó una desesperada Hitomi – **¡Quiero ir contigo, quiero ir a Gaea.!**

Y Van tomando entre sus manos las de Hitomi, la acerco hacia el, uniendose en un abrazo, la luz los envolvió.

Y así el día 9 de Azul de Luna( 9 de Noviembre) escondió al sol para dar paso a la Luna.

Hitomi recobró el conocimiento, abrió lentamente los ojos para luego taparselos con el dorso de su mano ya que el resplandor de una gran fogata le daba de frente.

Volteó la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado, estaba en un lugar diferente y extraño, un lugar cuyo cielo se observaba la Tierra y la Luna, Gaea.

Hitomi se dió cuenta que estaba acostada en una manta y tapada con una sabana, la cual deslizó hacia su lado izquierdo, flexionó levemente sus rodillas para luego levantarse, volteó a su alrededor, se encontraban a las orillas de un bosque, giró más su cabeza hacia la derecha y distinguió a la sombra de un árbol, una silueta recostada sobre el pasto.

Caminó hacia esta y se dió cuenta de que era Van, Hitomi supuso que estaba vigilandola pero al parecer le venció el sueño ya que la cara de Van se notaba mucho más relajada que antes.

Hitomi se acerco hacia el, se agachó y le tocó el hombro levemente. Van se despertó sobresaltado y había reaccionadó desenfundando uno de los cuchillos que traía escondido en la bota para dirigirlo hacia la yugular de Hitomi, pero al ver que era ella se calmó un poco y bajó el arma para después guardarla en el mismo lugar de escondite.

**¿Pero qué hacias Hitomi? **– decía un Van molesto -¡ Casi me matas de un susto!

**jeje¡ lo siento!-** Una sincera sonrisa se desplegó en los labios de Hitomi, con solamente eso, hacia que a Van se le olvidara el solo hecho de estár enojado, con tan solo esta mueca de alegria Van quedaba hechizado por la hermosura de Hitomi.

Van al notar de que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas puesto a que se estaba ruborizando reaccionó

**Ejem, ejem **– Emitió una toz falsa – **Se supone que mis amigos deberían de haber llegado, o ya les falta poco, ven Hitomi.**

Van se levantó del cesped y sacudió su pantalón rojo, Hitomi siguiendo su ejemplo tambien se levantó.

Van la tomó por la mano para llevarla hasta donde estaba un camino de tierra, quedaron dando hacia el oriente y cuando llevaban esperando un minuto Hitomi se desesperó y le preguntó a Van que era lo que estaban haciendo ahi parados.

**No te desesperes...-** Y justó cuando Van levantó la cabeza - **¡Mira!**

Hitomi volteó a ver hacia donde apuntaba Van.

Los calidos rayos del sol se infiltraban dando paso a la mañana.

**¡Qué bonito amanecer!**- decía mientras sentía que toda esa calidez llenaba su alma y su espiritu y le cargaba de energía.

Siguieron mirando hacia el amanecer y distinguieron una mancha café o talvez negra que se dirigía hacia ellos, la mancha se fue acercando cada vez más hasta llegar en frente de ellos, se paró, era una carabana de madera, unos hombres-lobos la estaban conduciendo.

**Rey Van Slanzar de Fanel **– Un hombre-lobo con los ojos amarillos se bajó del asiento desde donde conducia a la bestia que jalaba la carabana, se paró enfrente de Hitomi y Van para hacer una reberencia – **El servicio ha llegado.**

Y éste abriendo la portezuela de la carabana los dirigió hacia adentro.

Hitomi y Van se sentaron en unos asientos cubiertos de piel negra.

Se sintió un jaloneo y la carabana empezó a moverse.

Con tanta cosa, Hitomi no se había percatado de que alguien más se encontraba ahí.

Volteó hacia la ventana opuesta y alguien con rasgos felinos.

Solo distinguió cabello rosa ya que Merle se había lanzado a abrazarla.

**¡Hitomi!**- gritaba Merle entre maullidos

Su cabello había crecido asi que se hacia una trenza hecha desde arriba de la cabeza, le caian unos mechones en la frente.

La mayoria del viaje fue silencioso ya de apenas se animaban a hablar.

Merle hacia muecas pegada al vidrio de la portezuela y soplaba en el escribiendo cosas con la punta del dedo ( en latin por supuesto).

**¡Hemos llegado a Fanelia!**- les anunció desde afuera el Hombre-Lobo que manejaba la carabina.

Hitomi divisó un lugar tapisado de casas, Fanelia era un pequeño pais rural, habitado principalmente por humildes granjeros y comerciantes que vivían en su capital, Fanelia, estaba situada al sur de Zaibach y al norte de Freid, y es vecino del rico reino de Asturia. Su religión es la del Dragón Volador, y lo más especial de este país era su dios protector; el Escaflowne, un gigantesco Guymelef Ispano que protegerá al país y que solo lo puden controlar los miembros de la familia real.

**Pero como ahora hemos reconstruido Fanelia-** Van llamó la atención de Hitomi mientras esta observaba la nueva Fanelia- **pusimos unas cosas un poco más modernas, estamos tratando de construir unos edificios.**

Y en afirmativo, Hitomi distingió al centro de la ciudad un gran espacio con apenas el segundo piso del edificio.

**Creo que le pondremos Hitomi, en tu honor –** Van logró que Hitomi se ruborizara un poco por el recien comentario de este.

La caravana llegó a la entrada con un gran portón de fierro, los vigias distinguieron el carrueaje y giraron unas palancas para que unos grandes engranes engrasados abriesen la puerta.

El Hombre-Lobo dirigió la caravana hacia adentro, al minuto de recorrido la gente ya estaba afuera de sus casas saludando al rey y los niños jugaban y corrian hacia la caravana.

Siguieron entre la calle principal enpedrada hasta llegar al palacio real que era exactamente igual.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Una chica de cabello rojo y largo se encontraba sentada sobre su cama y se encontraba hablando por telefono, se acercó el auricular hacia su oreja derecha.

**Estas hablando al buzón de Amano Susumu, deja tu mensaje, lo escucharé en cuanto llegue, gracias.**

Un pitido sonó desde el auricular, era la señal para dejar el mensaje.

**Susumu, Hitomi ha vuelto a desaparecer, vuelve pronto. Yukari Uchida.**

Yukari colgó el teléfono inalambrico y lo dejó en una mesita de vidrio cerca de una lampara blanca.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas lisas de su cama.

**Hitomi- **dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama- **De seguro pasó eso porque fue su cumpleaños.**

Al día siguiente, Amano revizó el busón telefónico y se encontró con la llamada de Yukari, decidió llamarla y acordaron de que en la tarde se encontrarían con la madre de Hitomi y le avisarían a esta.

Al punto de las 3 de la tarde, la madre de Hitomi los recivió en su casa.

**Parece que Hitomi está volviendo a tomar los habitos de antes, pero no entiendo, yo pensé que ya lo había dejado. **– Les explicaba la madre de Hitomi

**Si yo también pensé eso, que lo de antes era un simple capricho**- decía Yukari mientras recordaba a Hitomi leyendole las cartas.

**Si, señora, pero ¿usted no sabe como podemos localizarla?**- Amano tenía un semblante de preocupación.

**Solamente tendremos que esperar...**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Van ordenó a unas mucamas del palacio atender a Hitomi y a unos lacayos les indicó que guiaran a Hitomi a su habitación.

Hitomi que hasta ese momento recordó que estaba vestida con su uniforme de deporte le pidió a las mucamas que si le podrían traer un nuevo vestuario.

Hitomi recibió un lindo vestido blanco con una flor azul bordada a la altura de las piernas

**Srita. El Rey y sus invitados la esperan en el comedor**- el lacayo despues de decir esto salió y cerró la puerta.

Hitomi se encaminó hacia el comedor, caminando apasiblemente entre los pasillos eternos del palacio.

Justamente antes de entrar al comedor vió a un joven alto de tez blanca y con una cabellera güera y larga agarrada en una cola aguada que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

El hombre se volteó, unos ojos azules y resplandecientes dió paso a una nariz larga y afilada, sus finos labios dirigieron palabras hacia Hitomi.

**Vaya que te combina esa flor azul con tus hermosos ojos.**

* * *

**Hiyaa de nuevoo, k les pareció el capi? xDDD un ascooo? Jajaja sorry sorry, prometo k será mas bueno! Miren, como imaginaran o bueno, no han escuchado la pelicula de La guerra de los mundos, a pues es un libro y en este fanfic se supone de k pues la guerra d elos mundos? Jaja pues cuales mundos? Logico! Jajaja wenop, se cuidan y hasta prontooo! PORFA DEJEN REVIEW**

**Ari- Sama -Sensey )**


	3. KAREI NO KENSHI el magnifico Caballero

**_Holass! Les quería agredecer de nuevo por los reviews wenop aki vamos con ellos:_**

**Nisy:**_jejje, claro, seguiré tomando tus sugerencias, jejej, sigue leyendo k yo creo k al siguiente capitulo está más interesante, o a lo mejor les parece un poco exagerado el asunto xD jejej, espero k sigas leyendo jaja te cuidas byee!_

**Nisse:**_Claro, jejej seguiré con la historia, gracias por leer! No olvides dejarme review, te cuidas byee! )_

**elkasoapy**_ jejeje, mira yo digo que del nombre del fanfic vas a saber el porque en el próximo capitulo jeje ( en el #4º kreo k talves en este si creo k si :D) aunque debo admitir k me ekivoké un poco en el nombre, es La Guerra de los Mundos y yo le puse la Guerra de los dos Mundos, jejeje. Wenop, espero que sigas leyendo, deja review, te cuidas , byee! Si sabes de k trata el libro vdd? ¬¬ si sabes arma conjeturas porfas xDD jejej ..._

**EDITH:**_ jejje pues tu lee, jejjep, de repente nomas le entra tantito el gusanito de los celos pero no es para tanto, jejep, o quien sabe jeje, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y espero que te agrade mi fanfic te cuidas bye!_

**Yuki./Neko.Koneko:**_ jajaja, no te cae bien Hitomi Yuki? Jaja espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic hee y pues Folken no sale porque ya se murió OBVIO, osea, ahi dice, PASARON DOS AÑOS jajaja, hay Diegitoo jajaja, gracias por el review.. y ah! Pues Dilandou no sale pues porque ya se quedó como la hermana de Allen -.- lo recuerdas? O no viste el final de la serie? Wenop, te cuidas chamaco, bye! )_

**ali-chan:**_ jejep, gracias ali ) por tu review, jejep, espero que te siga agradando y que sigas leyendo jejejp, weno chamaca gracias por leer jejep, tus fics tambien tan padries xDD jejep, te lo cuidas sas bye!)_

**Physis**_siip gracias jejep, compremetedor e?.. jejej okies xD, si , esk les puse en negritas pork no se podia poner el guion para el diálogo, haber si en este capitulo ya se puede sino tomaré tu sugerencia, jejej gracias por leer, te cuidas! Bye!_

**Mabe:** _jejeje, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando pusiste eso menza xDjajaja, me kedé asi de O.O pero lego ya vi lo k pusiste enseguida y me calme -.- jajaja xDD naa yo no pienso k redacte tan bien xDD esk nuse, weno, apenas con el comentario de la Gente jejej por eso kiero más y MÁS REVIEWS ¬ siii, jajaja weno tqm amiga te cuidas byee!_

_**Weno chamacos, a leer se ha dicho! xD jejep!...**_

**

* * *

Capi#3: **_KAREI NO KENSHI (El magnífico caballero)_

_**Carta:** La Morte_

* * *

"¿Cómo has estado Hitomi?"- acto seguido la abrazó y le besó el dorso de la mano. 

"Bien, supongo" – Respondía Hitomi mientras Van miraba de soslayo al rubio.

Allen de Schezar, un hombre alto y distinguido, su vestimenta negra de caballero, con su espada larga y fina sujeta del lado izquierdo, lo hacia ver más distinguido todavía.

Los ojos azules de Allen se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Hitomi. Hitomi sonrió; ¡cuánto le recordaba a su superior Amano!.

"La cena está servida, amo Van"- El mesero los condució hacia el gran comedor, la mesa y las sillas talladas de Roble le daban un buen toque a la época en la que estaban. Hitomi volvía a sentirse como una princesa.

Se sentaron y enseguida fueron atendidos, los meseros levantaban las tapaderas de lass charolas.¡Una comida esquisita! Pensaba Hitomi contemplando los platillos que estaban ahi servidos.

Desde codornizes horneadas hasta Puerco tatemado, pure de papás, distintas pastas, empezaron con una crema de champiñones, las copas estaban servidas con agua y diferentes vinos.

Mientras seguía la comida, los amigos reunidos charlaban de las cosas que habían pasado en Gaea, desde que Hitomi se marchó, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

"Por cierto, hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños Hitomi"- Hitomi apresuró tomando su copa de vino.

"Muchas felicidades Allen"-Decía mientras dejaba ver su habitual sonrisa

"De nada"

Como Van se dió cuenta de que no participaba mucho en las platicas decidió intervenir.

"Hitomi" – dijo este llamando su atención, Hitomi volteó a verle- "Zaibach tiene un nuevo gobernante, claro, desde la muerte de Dornkirk la ciudad ha cambiado un poco y ahora los reinos se encuentran en paz. Cientificos encuentran esto muy raro, ya que Zaiback no ha atacado a ningun país vecino y lo extraño esque todas las noches se oyen explociones, estallidos que ensordecen los timpanos, bueno según esto dicen los pastores que se quedan fuera de la ciudad cuidando su rebaño."

"Si"-Siguió Allen –" Tanto los reyes como los cientificos creen que Zaibach está haciendo nueva tecnología, inalcanzable para nuestra época, se podría decir, o no tan inalcansable ya que al parecer están logrando sus objetivos."

"Mmm, esto me parece muy interesante, espero que no sea nada malo o que afecte a los demás..." – Hitomi le daba sorbos al vino.

"¿Crees que podrías leer tus cartas, Hitomi? "– Van al decir esto, volteaba a ver a Allen para ver cual sería la reacción de Hitomi.

"Disculpenme estoy un poco cansada y mareada" – Dejó de un golpe la copa en la mesa.- "Es que el viaje fue muy cansado¿saben? Y más el vino... uff, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches."

Y diciendo esto Hitomi se retiró con paso rápido.

"Creo que la has cagado amigo"- Allen discriminaba con la mirada a Van.

"Bueno, por lo menos lo intentamos..."- Van convencido de lo que hacía, tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y el tenedor para seguir comiendo codorniz.

"Provecho, amigo" – Allen se levantó de la silla.-" Tengo asuntos que arreglar."

Y diciendo esto Allen salió igual de rápido que Hitomi.

"Bueno"- Ahora Van comenzaba su postre.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mi Lady"- Un hombre alto, pelirrojo, y traje negro con azul se inclinaba para besar la mano de una mujer que se refugiaba en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos de al parecer un calabozo.

"Siempre has sido fiel a mis palabras, Hanso" – Decía aquella mujer mientras retiraba su mano de aquel hombre, cualquier contacto fisico con un inferior le repugnaba, pero aún asi lo permitía.-" Dame tus informes."

"Si, mi Lady "– el hombre se arrodilló y permaneció con la cabeza inclinada- "El plan marcha a la perfección, el prototipo 00 ha sido terminado, solamente falta incrustarle un Energist."

"...¿Ya _la_ localizaron? "– La voz dura y fria de la mujer se dejó oir por toda la habitación

"Si, mi lady."

"Muy bien, Hanzo, continuen" – La mujer le dió la espalda a Hanzo. – "Puedes retirarte."

"Si, mi Lady"- Acto seguido Hanzo se paró y salió de la habitación. Cada vez que estaba con su ama, una ola de escalofrios recurrian su cuerpo llegando hasta la espina dorsal. Una extraña sensación, sentía que ya conocía a aquella persona que era su Ama aunque nunca había visto su rostro, pero su voz, sería ireconocible si tubiera enfrente a esa persona y la escuchara hablar, pero nunca había escuchado una voz tan terrorifica en su vida.

Como cada semana, Hanzo tenía que ir a las afueras de la ciudad para entrar por un escondite custodiado por más de 500 guardias. Increible, eran más los guardias que cuidaban ese lugar que el propio palacio de Zaibach.

Hanzo todavia no había tenido el placer de conocer al gobernante de su país, pero esperaba y tenía la esperanza de que el, algún día sería reconocido por la fidelidad hacia el gobernante de la región. Supo que hace algunos años, si, quiza dos, murió el viejo rey, y ahora le inquietaba que no conocía al nuevo Rey.

Hanzo se subió a su guymelef negro y salió volando hacia el centro de la ciudad. De seguro mañana sería un día pesado.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Los rayos del sol se filtraron en el cuarto de Hitomi, abrió perezosamente sus ojos, se los tayó, se levantó de la cama y se bañó y arreglo. Era una bonita mañana, estaba fresca y el viento de invierno ya se notaba. Escuchó el dulce canto de los pajaros que se encontraban en la copa de los árboles cercanos y después bajó la mirada hacia el patio, ahi se encontraba Merle jugando y corriendo emocionada como siempre. Decidió ir a desayunar al comedor. Alli ya se encontraba Van, leyendo un libro largo y delgado.

"Bueno días, Hitomi"- Dijo Van mientras apuraba su vaso de agua y dejaba sobre la mesa el libro.

"Buenos días, Van"- Hitomi miraba a aquel libro, le daba algo de curiosidad.

"Se le llama imprenta" – Dijo Van desde la puerta del comedor – "Ahi vienen escritos los acontecimientos de la semana, hace un año lo acabamos de inventar. Disculpame, es mi hora de entrenar, dormilona."

A Hitomi se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, ya que se tornaron de un rojo carmesí.

"Vaya¡cada día van progresando!"- Hitomi se sirvió leche y pan tostado que estaba servido en una charola de plata.

Al final quedó muy llena , decidió regresarse a su cuarto para cambiar su vestido por el uniforme de atletismo.

Salió al patio principal, y corrió durante más de media hora, se detubo a sentarse en el borde de una fuente muy grande, los chorros de agua caian suavemente sobre la superficie del agua. Hitomi quedó embelezada, estaba profundamente entre sus recuerdos. Recordó que hace dos años justamente ahi se encontraba platicando con Folken, el hermano de Van.

"¿En qué piensas?" – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

Era Van, esa mirada que tenía hacia que se derritiera **(N/A:Pues como no! Con un chico como ese...jejeje)**

"Folken..."- Dijo instintivamente, al reaccionar de lo que había dicho, se cubrió la boca con sus manos y agachó la mirada.

"Descuida "– Van se sentó a un lado de ella – "Si gustas luego iremos a su tumba..."

Hitomi levantó la mirada, después de dos años Van todavia hablaba de Folken con una nota de tristeza en su voz, pues claro, era su hermano...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hitomi abrazó a Van, sin decir nada, Van respondió al abrazo.

Era tan agusto quedarse asi entre Van, entre sus fornidos brazos, recargada en su pecho, sentía que ahi se encontraba a salvo de todo.

La magia se rompió Van se separó primero de Hitomi. Hitomi volteó a verlo. Van tenía en el rostro una expresión de asombro y terror, estaba volteando hacia el cielo. Ella también volteó.

Creyó ver lo que los humanos llaman OVNI pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapereció.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- Van tenía los ojos desorbitados.

"Calma, Van, deseguro fue una simple ilusión..." – y lo volvió a abrazar **_( N/A: epalee aprovechadaa!)- _**"... Una simple ilusión..."

* * *

Jojojoj que les pareció el capitulo? Jajaja xD un POCO extraño vdd? Jajaja ya se imaginaran porque el título xD. Jajaja 

Weno, sigan leyendo, prometo no dejar incompleto el fanfic pero con la condición de que dejen review jejeje, weno chamacos, se cuidan bye!

-Ari Sama Sensey -


	4. MASHOU NO BISHOUNEN

**Jajajaj holas! Como estan, MIS POCOS LECTORES, jejej, aunque sean muy pocos para éste capitulo disculpen el retraso de no subir el cuarto capitulo, esque me habían quitado el internet, pero pues ya ven ya lo pusieron y aqui estoy contenta de poder escribir el fanfic y subirlo. En verdad espero que les guste y porfas dejen review, asi me dan animos para seguir continuando, cualquier duda que tengan o comentario, lo que sea, haganmelo saber mediante un review.**

**Bueno aqui van las pocas contestaciones:**

**_Physis_** jaja noo, ni lo mande mi Dios que sea ese tipo de fanfics, jejeje, noo, jaja, Bueno, gracias para que vean que si tomo en cuenta las sugerencias y gracias por dejar de nuevo Review, te cuidas mucho, byebye!.

**_Nuria:_** Jejeje, sip, gracias por tu review. Me encantan que les guste el fanfic. Espero que siempre se te haya interesante y que te sigue gustando, ya sabes cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea eh, bueno, te cuidas, byebye!.

**_Mabe:_** jejeje,NOOO, ni lo mande mi DIOS, que LEMON ni k nada XX, jaja no todavia esas cosas no amiga xD jaja no gracias, no quiero quedarme trauma toda la vida, si imaginate a mi asi cuando la rosangela hace eso de k se sienta en el piso y abrazandose las piernas y con la cara más tonta k tiene , me refiero a que la imita, jaja xD bueno, lo k tu pienses, jaja ntk, y ya sabes k le hace asi toda trauma , noo, jajaja xDD,Estoe chica para esas cosas 3, porque? Tu has hecho uno asi o que? xDD, te voe a sacar la sopa mendiga. S vaya que la has cagado amigo xDD, si x3 ta cura pero naah, pss haber que te parece el proximo capitulo, y tu siguele con el de Fruit Bascket, siii, haz que se muera esa Bitch xDD jajaja. Weno weno, te cuidas mucho byebye!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4.-MASHOU NO BISHOUNEN (EL JOVEN DIABOLICO)

Carta: L'IMPICCATO: _Alude la disposición a sacrificar algo, aunque sea un momento, para conseguir el futuro._

* * *

Hitomi se encontraba apollada contra el afeisar de la ventana, estaba observando el atardecer, se encontraba perdida entre las espesas nubes de colores calidos que se encontraban en el cielo, estaba pensando en lo que había visto apenas hace dos días, le había parecido extraño ver una cosa asi en el cielo.Un OVNI, no, no era posible, como va a ver cosas asi en Gaea.¡Por favor!. Esas cosas solo ocurren en la Tierra. Claro que ella no creía en esas cosas de extraterrestres. 

Llevaba menos de una semana en Gaea y extrañabaa un poquito la Tierra.

Quizás ya era tiempo de regresar, después de todo, ese viaje era nada más por su cumpleaños. Si quizás ya era tiempo de regresar, tendría que decirle a van que ya tenía que regresar, después de todo su mamá ya estaría preocupada por ella.

Hitomi salió de su habitación y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento que era donde se encontraba Van, pero mientras pasaba por el recibidor vió a Allen que iba entrando con una linda muchacha de pelo un poco largo y rubio, tenía ojos azules y grandes. Le pareció algo conocida.

-Hitomi – Allen la llamo desde la entrada. Hitomi se detubo unos pasos y fue hasta donde estaban Allen y la muchacha.- ¿Te acuerdas de Serena?

-¿Tu hermana? – Hitomi dudó un poco pero cuando Allen asintió, le dió un abrazó a Serena – Serena¡Vaya! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, que bueno que estás bien.

-Si, gracias – Serena mostró una risa timida, pues sí, Hitomi suponía que por todo lo que le sucedió debía de ser asi- Oye, hermano, que te parece si vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre ¿sabes?

-Lo que la princesita quiera – Dijo Allen mientras sonreía – Vamos a Saludar a Van, luego te alcanzamos Hitomi.

-Está bien.- Hitomi pensaba cuánto había cambiado la hermana de Allen, el fisico era lo de menos, ya que como Serena había sido sometida a experimentos de los científicos de Zaibach lo habían transformado a hombre, el cómo era cuando estaba transformada como Dilandu, pensar que era un joven diabolico y ahora era muy diferente.

Como Allen iba a con Van decidió que era mejor salir a uno de los patios del castillo, se sentó sobre el humedo pasto y volteó su mirada hacia la Tierra.

Se inquieto y se extrañó un poco, unas nubes oscuras se encontraban sobre la tierra, parecía que unas fuertes tormentas se encontraban sobre ella.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Mi Señora, ya encontramos los energist, estamos listos para mandar el proyecto. – Hanzo se encontraba arrodillado ante la dirigidora malevola.

-Muy bien, Hanzo, preparen todo, tambien preparen la maquina realizadora de sueños- Su fria voz retumbó por las cuatro paredes de la habitación

-Pero mi señora, eso solo...

-¡Pero nada, Hanzo! – La mujer lo interrumpió – Si, solo se que la podemos usar solamente unas pocas veces, pero eso no importa, esto es lo mejor que podemos realizar, y yo que estoy al mando no desobedeceras mis palabras¿entendiste?

-Si, mi señora – Hanzo seguía agachando su mirada.

-Retirate

Hanzo se puso en pie y dió media vuelta hacia la salida.

-Me desobedeces y juro que será lo ultimo que hagas en tu mugre vida.- Hanzo escuchó detras de si la fria y aspera voz de la mujer, se detubo, y en cuanto terminó ésta, salió con miedo pero con paso decidido.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Era de tarde y Yukari y Amano estaban sentados afuera de la casa de Hitomi, esperaban a la madre de Hitomi para volver a platicar con ella, estaban desesperados por noticias de la desaparecida de su amiga.

-Mira el cielo – Amano que tenía agarrada de la mano a Yukari, tubo que soltarsela para señalar – Vaya, es una gran tormenta.

-Nunca había visto algo asi

Una voz tierna pero aspera hicieron que voltearan, era la madre de Hitomi que traía bolsas del mandado. Amano se levantó enseguida para ayudarle a la señora.

La madre de Hitomi le dirigió una sonrisa, enseñandole sus blancos dientes y le dijó un simple gracias y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla.

-Pasen

Todos se quitaron los zapatos y se acomodaron en la sala.

Un gran silencio enbargó la habitación. La que axedió a cortar ese momento fué la madre de Hitomi.

-...Pues no hay señales de Hitomi, todavía – Amano y Yukari se encontraron con la mirada, una tristeza habia nublado los ojos de la muchacha.

-No es posible que no haya un modo – Yukari se había levantado con exaltación del sofá y apretaba con mucha fuerza sus puños – de encontrarla.

-Tranquilizate – Amano la había agarrado de la manga del sueter y la había sentado de nuevo. – Solamente hay que ser pacientes.

Un rayo se dejó ver por la ventana que daba a la calle, el resplando alumbró la habitación.

Yukari se tapó fuertemente los oidos; le espantaban los truenos. Pero después de pasados segundos se escuchó solamente el silencio. Se levantaron los tres y se asomaron por la ventana, otro enorme rayo se dejó ver, Yukari se volvió a tapar los oidos, pero nada.

-Vaya, es fenomenal – Amano estaba sorprendido y a la vez se divertia un poco, para el era como ver fuegos artificiales.- Vamos, aya afuera los podremos apreciar mejor.

Amano tomó de la mano a Yukari pero esta salió reisistiendose un poco. La madre de Hitomi salió detras de ellos.

Hambos voltearon al cielo. Estaba nublado y se veía una gran tormenta a lo lejos, bueno, no tan lejos...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-¡Realizar sueño!- La fria voz de aquella mujer ahora retumbaba por una enorme habitación llena de maquinas y recipientes grandes de vidrios llenos con extraños liquidos vizcosos de colores.

-¡Realizar sueño!.

-¡Realizar sueño!.

-¡Realizar sueño!.

-¡Realizar sueño!.

Cada hombre y cientifico iban pronunciando estas palabras necesarias.

La maquina realizadora de sueños, que había sido arreglada por el nuevo gobernante de Zaibach volví a funcionar. La grandisima esfera que se encontraba puesta en ella se prendió de un rojo intenso.

Aquella mujer acercó su cara y miraba através de unos miradores que estaban unidos a la maquina como si de un telescopio se tratara.

-Manden la operación – decía mientras no despegada la mirada de ahi - ¡Enseguida!.

Las maquinas de Zaibach, tanto las que tenían forma humana, como guerreros, tanto los platillos voladores de exploración, despegaron, cientos de ellas salieron piloteando hacia el cielo, un enorme rayo de luz pura los tocó a todos y los transportó asi hacia la Luna Fantasma.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hitomi se levantó del humedo cesped y se sacudió el vestido. Se volvió a poner las sandalias ya que se las habia quitado y se habia relajado tanto hasta quedarse dormida.

Camninó hacia la entrada, subió unas escaleras, cruzó unos pequeños pasillos que conducian hacia otros cuartos en los que nunca antes había estado pero siguió y llegó hasta el comedor. Allí ya se encontraban Van, Allen y Serena, al parecer Hitomi se había quedado demasiado tiempo dormida ya que no la habian esperado para empezar a comer.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida – Hitomi agachó la mirada y se sentó en una silla de madera, a un lado de Serena.

Van no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Los sirvientes enseguida sirvieron la cena a Hitomi y ésta empezo a comer con total calma.

Allen y Van platicaban, más bien Allen era el que más hablaba ya que Van solo respondia u opinaba con monosílabos.

Serena y Hitomi no hablaron ni participaron para nada en la platica de aquellos hombres.

Hitomi agarro con el tenedor un pedaso mediano de carne y lo partio con el cuchillo, llevaba la porsión hacia su boca pero se detuvo en seco, su corazón empezó a palpitar demasiado rapido, parecia que le iba a dar taquicardia, sus ojos se hicieron grandes como platos, y el estrepito de los cubiertos al caer sobre su plato hizo que Van y Allen, incluso la distraida de Serena, miraran a Hitomi.

Hitomi puso sus manos sobre la mesa y su cabeza se puso en dirección al techo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Imagenes, eso fue lo que pudo distinguir Hitomi, Imagenes que pasaban rápidamente, imagenes de su mamá, de Yukari, de Amano, de su casa, de la ciudad, del estado, del pais, del continente, de la tierra.

Hitomi calló de cuenta en si y se dió cuenta de que Van y Allen estaban al lado suyo porque pensaba que se había ahogado con el bocado de comida.

-¿Estás bien Hitomi? –Van tomo el rostró de Hitomi para que lo viera a los ojos ya que Hitomi tenía la mirada perdida.

-Hay que llevarla a su cuarto Van- Allen levantó a Hitomi de la silla y la cargó en brazos.Van estaba un poco molesto ante lo que hizo el apuesto rubio.

Cuando Hitomi reaccionó Allen y los demas iban pasando con ella por la entrada. En seguida se soltó de los brazos de Allen y cayó de sentón contra la alfombra, pero eso no le impidió correr.

-¡Hitomi!. – Allen, Van y Serena iban corriendo detras de ella aunque no iban a la par ya que Hitomi era una gran atleta.

Hitomi tenía que correr. Tenía que llegar. Sentía un sentimiento de absoluta tristeza, terror y desesperación en su interior, algo estaba pasando, se lo decia su don.

De lo mal que se sentía empezó a llorar unas amargas lagrimas que se le resbalaban por el viento.

Van alcanzó a Hitomi pero está dió media vuelta y por querer agarrarse de algo le arrancó el colgante rojo que ella misma le había dado hace dos años.

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Hitomi calló de espaldas contra la tierra y fué envolvida por un rayo de luz .

Van calló de rodillas al detenerse en seco y se tocó el cuello, Hitomi le había quitado el colgante.

Se levantó de aquel terregal y se sacudió con muchas muerzas las rodillas y se dió la vuelta, Allen y Serena también se habían detenido pero no se habían caido como el. Van bajó la mirada y entre la tierra distinguió el colgante verde que le había regalado a Hitomi en su cumpleaños.Al parecer de tal brusquedad se le había caido.

-Mejor vamos adentro Van- Allen extendió su brazo para que Serena se sujetara de el – Hitomo siempre es así, luego volverá.

-Si...

Van siguió a Allen y a Serena para adentro, y rengueando entró al castillo.

**

* * *

JOJO, que les pareció?**

**Espero que ya hayan visto la pelicula de la guerra de los mundos ee, está buenísima, en verdad vayan a verla al cine si vale la pena, sobre todo por las actuaciones de Tom y de Dakota.**

**Y espero que eso de los pocos Reviews haya sido porque es vacaciones y no por otra cosa (**

**Bueno se cuidan y que tengan bonitas vacaciones!**

** Ari Sama Sensey **


End file.
